Cursed Fate
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ryoga thinks he's on top of the world until he finds out the woman he loves isn't who he thinks she is, Ranma is there to help him. Warning Yaoi and Lemons Do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Akane Bashing,

Pairing: Ranma/Taro/Ryoga

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Cursed Fate

Ryoga thinks he's on top of the world until he finds out the woman he loves isn't who he thinks she is, Ranma is there to help him.

Chap 1 Not So Lucky

Ryoga was walking the streets of Narima feeling like the luckiest man in the world. A week ago Akane told him she loved him, and they made love. Now Ryoga wanted to go to Ranma and tell him he lost and that Akane was his now, and when he did he got lost for a week.

Even while lost Ryoga felt happy. He finally found the Tendo dojo. 'This is it Ranma now you know I am the better man.' Ryoga thought and entered the dojo. He was sure Akane told him that the engagement was off and that she was going with him now. Ryoga couldn't wait to see the look on Ranma's face.

Ranma was reading a manga while drinking tea. "Ha Ranma I told you I was a better man!" Ryoga shouted bursting into the room.

"Oh hey Ryoga what's up?" Ranma said with a bored tone.

"Oh don't even try to act cool. I'm sure Akane told you." Ryoga said proudly.

"Told me what?"

"Huh?" Ryoga turned around. 'Ok maybe she didn't tell him, ok that's ok now I can tell him and see the look for myself.' Ryoga turned back to Ranma.

"Well I'm proud to tell you me and Akane made love, what do you have to say to that?" Ryoga said proudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ranma's expression didn't change and he flipped a page of his manga. "Yeah so?"

"What?! Aren't you mad, I slept with your fiancée and made her my woman." Ryoga said.

"Your woman huh? Let me guess she said this in this exact order. She said that she always loved you, and that you're the only man she's ever loved or dreamed about it. Then she got you in bed she compliments your muscles and then your manhood. You take her and she says you're the best and that she could become addicted to you." Ranma said, and Ryoga gasped in shock.

"How How How did you know that!?" Ryoga screamed pointing a accusing finger at Ranma. "Did you sleep with my beloved Akane to you animal?"

"Your beloved Akane? Sorry to tell you this Ryoga but Akane doesn't love you. She only slept with you to put a notch on her headboard. She doesn't see men as anything but tools for release." Ranma said closing his manga. "And no I never slept with her I don't want to."

"Your lying you have to be lying, my Akane loves me!" Ryoga said and tears streamed across his face.

"Alright Ryoga you leave me no choice. Let's go!" Ranma grabbed his shoes and walked Ryoga to the school.

"What are you doing why are we here?" Ryoga said as he was dragged to the school.

"Akane's here." Ranma said and that made Ryoga curious, on the one hand it was Saturday and if Akane really wasn't here that would prove Ranma was lying. However in the back of his mind there was a tiny part of him that feared Ranma was right.

They walked through the halls of the empty school and the closer they got to their destination the more noises they heard. The sounds of moaning and the sound of flesh striking flesh could be heard coming from the room.

Ryoga gulped and Ranma sighed. "I was hoping to not have to show you this but I also hoped she wouldn't get her hooks in you." Ranma slid open the door and Ryoga peered through it. What he saw made his heart break.

Akane was being fucked over her desk by none other than Kuno. "Oh Kuno you pound me so good baby, I could get addicted to you." Akane said in a lustful tone and Kuno moaned in pleasure.

Ryoga couldn't stop the tears as he felt his heart break. He ran away from the scene but he could still hear the moans and it made him sick. Ranma raced after him and stopped him from getting lost. Ryoga needed a friend right now. "Why? I thought she loved me. Does she love Kuno more than me?" Ryoga shouted at Ranma.

"She doesn't love Kuno either, he's just the latest male for Akane to get her hooks into. She's taken Gosunkugi, Mousse, and a few other guys. It's always the same lines it works to stroke their ego and keep them in the place she wants them." Ranma said.

"She used me?" Ryoga said tears streaming down his face. Ranma nodded. "But I loved her."

"Akane doesn't care Ryoga. I'm sorry but she's been like this for awhile probably even before you and I met her, she sees men as weak and below her so she uses them for her pleasure and keeps them under her thumb." Ranma said, and Ryoga lost it.

He launched himself at Ranma and cried into his chest. Ranma hugged Ryoga and let him cry. He wanted to tear Akane apart, it was his noble heart that kept him from doing so. Ranma scooped Ryoga up and the boy sniffed. "Ranma why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are my friend, we have had are differences but we are friends and I didn't want this to happen, I had hoped you'd find someone else." Ranma said.

"Who would want me, Akane was my one and only chance at happiness."

"You'd be surprised just who loves you Ryoga." Ranma whispered.

Ranma took Ryoga back to the dojo and tucked him into bed. Ranma stayed up and looked after him, he was awake when Akane came home and snuck back into the house. He wouldn't let her hurt Ryoga again.

To be continued

An older fic i dusted off the backburner I never liked Akane from ep one she claims she hated boys but said she loved Dr. Tofu. It just never set right with me


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bi Ranma, Akane Bashing

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga/Pantyhosetaro

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Feelings and Lovers

Unknown to Ranma his actions with Ryoga had not gone unnoticed. Pantyhose Taro had seen it all and also knew far too well what this meant. "Sorry Ryoga you had your chance, Ranma's mine!" Pantyhose Taro said, and he went to the Tendo dojo.

-x-

As the sun began to rise Pantyhose Taro made himself known. He got a bucket of water and dumped it on Ranma snapping awake and turning him to his girl form. "Who the hell…Taro?" Ranma said, blinking in surprise. Taro was what Ranma called him hey it was better than being called Pantyhose Taro.

"We need to talk now!" Taro led Ranma outside of his room and into the hallway. Without Ranma Ryoga felt suddenly colder and he woke up to see Pantyhose Taro shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Ryoga could hear Pantyhose Taro's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Keep your voice down you'll wake Ryoga and he needs some rest." That was female Ranma's voice.

"Shut up and answer my question."

"I can't do both baka."

"Don't get cute with me." Taro said, "You are with him, and he's in your room. Obviously I think something happened between you two last night." Ryoga blushed at that.

"Nothing happened like that." Ranma said; who was blushing as well. "Akane was using Ryoga, I'm just trying to be there for him. I am his friend!"

"Is that all you are to him?" Taro said, "You told me you had feelings for him once, feelings like that just don't go away." Ryoga's face turned red. 'Ranma has feelings for me, how long has he had…'

"Don't worry about that Ryoga doesn't have feelings for me." Ranma said but he sounded hurt when he said it.

"Maybe not your male half, but he can still lust for your girl half. I love you for your whole package." Taro wrapped his arms around Ranma. Ryoga heard this and felt a bubble of jealousy in his heart.

"I know Taro and I love you to." Ranma admitted, and Ryoga didn't understand why but he was upset to hear that.

"But you love him to don't you?" Taro said.

"I do but he doesn't love me Taro." Ranma admitted and hearing it from Ranma's lips had Ryoga's heart skipping a beat.

"I want him gone, if he wants to be with that bitch then let him."

"No Akane would ruin and use him, she's already hurt him. I won't let her get her claws deeper in him. He's my friend I haven't been there enough for him. I tried and tried to keep him from Akane I knew what she was doing and what she'd do to him but despite all my warnings he went with her."

"Exactly you warned him and he still went with the bitch, leave him to his cursed fate, when she's done with him he'll be kicked to the curb like all the other guys. If he loves her so much he should just let her use him until she's done."

Slap!

The sound was so loud even Ryoga heard it.

"Don't talk like that Taro."

"I'm sorry baby." The two kissed, but Ranma broke it off.

"Since your back and spying on me I take it you did what I asked."

"Yeah yeah it's done, but don't forget your promise to me either, when the time comes you change my name, I don't care if it's just Taro but please get rid of the Pantyhose part."

"I promised you didn't I so don't worry. Besides a name doesn't make you who you are." Ranma kissed Taro and he moaned happily into the kiss.

"It's been to long I want to be with you again."

Ranma chuckled. "Which part of me did you miss me taking your tight little ass and making you cum so hard you pass out, or my girl part and you fill me completely and make me moan?"

Taro groaned. "I can't decide but I miss waking up next to you."

Ryoga heard Ranma laugh. "Sorry babe, my rooms taken, and I'm not having sex in the hall. Go take a cold shower and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, but you owe me big time." Taro left and Ryoga scrambled back to bed and pretended to be asleep.

Ranma came back in and sighed in relief. "Man Taro's horny, but I guess that's kinda my fault." Ranma whispered, and laid on the floor, she took one last look at Ryoga and smiled. "Don't worry Ryoga I'm gonna always stay by your side, you can count on me." Ranma said, and it made Ryoga cry.

'I've been so stupid.' Ryoga cried, but Ranma didn't see the tears.

To be continued

Preview

The morning comes and the boys have a hot bath. Ryoga has to deal with a tense breakfast with Akane and finds himself on edge.

"Ranma do not get in my way." Akane says.

"You can't stop me Akane, I suggest you back off." Ranma warned.

End preview


End file.
